Ebola-Chan
Character Synopsis Ebola-chan is a female anime character designed as an anthropomorphic representation of the Ebola virus. She was extremely argumentative and contentious due to its "making fun" of the ebola virus, and supporting the conspiracy theory that white people created ebola to kill black people. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B Verse: '''Earth-Chan '''Name: '''Ebola-Chan '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: At least 20 million years old (Th same age as the Ebola virus, which according to studies has existed for over 20 million years) Classification: 'Virus, Goddess of Disease and Pestilence '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Disease Manipulation (With her powers, she can create new diseases and manipulate already existing ones), Biological Manipulation (Can cause various biological deformities such as inflammation, swollen limbs, tumors and other fatal alterations), Possession (On a biological level, Ebola-Chan can overtake an opponent's body and control them akin to a mindless slave), Death Manipulation (Stated to have the ability to bring death to those who they deem an annoyance), Blood Manipulation (Can shoot blood from her virus-like hair), Immortality (Type 4 & 8), Animal Manipulation (As a result of being a goddess of pestilence, she can control everything that is considered a pest such as rodents), Poison Manipulation (Able to infect beings with various types of poison), Duplication (Replicates themselves using other cells), Mind Manipulation (Several diseases, such as rabies, can affect the mind), Reactive Evolution (Through still using regular evolution to achieve this effect, viruses reproduce so fast as to be able to adapt to their environments in relatively short periods of time), Pain Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Can induce paranoia and fear into a target) 'Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(Considered to be a goddess, which at least places her on par with the likes of The Planets, such as Earth-Chan. Furthermore, Ebola Chan has the ability to effect Earth-Chan, the living embodiment of Earth. Revealed to be the White Rider, who is one of the four housemen that will destroy the planet) 'Speed: Relativistic+ '(At least on par with other planets, who can lift entire moons quickly) 'Lifting Ability: Class P '(Comparable entities can lift entire moons with ease) 'Striking Ability: Planet Level '(Can effect living representations of planets with their power. In addition placed on the same status and level as other planets, who are considered goddesses. As a horseman of apocalypse, she can destroy the planet) 'Durability: Planet Level ' 'Stamina: Unknown ' 'Range: Planetary '(Their powers can work across an entire planet, completely wiping all life on a planet or even destroying the planet itself) 'Intelligence: Above Average ''' '''Weaknesses: '''Abilities focused on curing can seriously harm Ebola-Chan Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None ' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Ebola: '''an infectious and frequently fatal disease marked by fever and severe internal bleeding, spread through contact with infected body fluids by a filovirus. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Earth-Chan Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Demons Category:Monster Girls Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Disease Users Category:Possession Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Animal Users Category:Poison Users Category:Blood Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Pain Inducers Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 5